


He knows

by fordon9ju



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this bcs i was missing gimyeong, idk what to tag, very soft im gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordon9ju/pseuds/fordon9ju
Summary: It was a exhausting day for Dongmyeong and Giwook. They took the bus together
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 3





	He knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This au is very short because i really want to keep it simple and open ended (idk if thats what u rlly call it). I was supposed to post this a long time ago but i felt like its too complicated so i shortened it lol.

It was a very busy day for Giwook. He was in his studio all day and he's very tired. He looks up at the dark sky, it seems dull as there were no stars lingering that night. 

It was a fairly good one for Dongmyeong. He's working all day but nothing really bothered him. He was just exhausted, he just wants to flop in his bed and sleep. 

It was the last bus. The two young men was waiting for it. Looking at each other, then looking away when caught. They where smiling inside.

As the bus arrive the hurridly go in. It was a rush hour. Many people don't wanna miss the bus and wait longer for the next one. 

The two men sat beside each other. An excruciating silent was between the two. "Hey, you okay?" Giwook asks the other. He noticed that he was dizzy, and it was also so he could start a conversation with the other. "I'm fine, just tired." He just gave the younger a smile and looked away. It was another silence.

Giwook doesn't know why his bestfriend is silent for the rest of the ride. It has been their routine to meet at the bus stop and wait for each other as they go home together.

Dongmyeong doesn't feel like speaking. He is just to tired to do so. Also very empty inside. Maybe it was because he'd been keeping his feelings for the younger for the longest time.

He's tired. 

He leans into the younger and close his eyes as the younger looks at him with a smile and loving eyes. Giwook thinks he's asleep after a while

"Hyung." he puts the other pair of earbud to the older's ear. "You know I love you too."

Dongmyeong smiled. Of course he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading <3


End file.
